


Good Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Dinah/Helena One-Shots [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bottom Helena, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, This is for the burps, Top Dinah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helena has a praise kink.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: Dinah/Helena One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670449
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> we as a fandom are sorely lacking dinah/helena smut.

Okay, maybe Helena liked being praised. 

It was just that it had been so fucking long since anyone had ever told her she was good at something. In Sicily, the highest compliment she had received was an approving grunt from Luca or the occasional pat on the back from Massimo, and that was it. No good job Helena, no we’re proud of you Helena, nothing. She had learned to live without it, as she had learned to live without a great number of things, and it had stopped bothering her a while ago. 

Well, she thought it had stopped bothering her. Turned out, a lack of reassurance and compliments as a child could manifest itself as a very embarrassing kink. Who the fuck knew?

“You gonna be a good girl for me?” 

Jesus, just Dinah’s voice could make Helena squirm. That wasn’t fair. How come Dinah talking could make Helena soak through her boxers? It had to be a crime. A felony. Something. Helena bit down hard on her lip, she couldn’t even look Dinah in the face without starting to twitch, and nodded. 

“Use your words, baby.” Dinah said in that same hoarse tone that set Helena’s heartbeat throbbing between her legs. She leant against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest and a lazy smirk on her face, the most beautiful woman in the world. Helena, who was sitting on the bed in men’s underwear with her hands folded in her lap, forced herself to meet Dinah’s gaze. It was a mistake, because her pupils were blown and her lashes were heavy and Helena nearly came on the spot. “You know the rules. Now I’m going to ask you again. You gonna be a good girl for me?” 

“Yes.” Helena whispered, picking at a loose thread in her boxers and trying to ignore the ache deep in her stomach. Footsteps, light and deliberate, and then Dinah put two fingers beneath Helena’s chin and tilted her face up. Dinah was taller when Helena sat down (fucking duh) and her touch was firm, almost as firm as the look in her eyes when Helena finally met them. God, Helena could have shattered into a million pieces right then. Dinah lifted an eyebrow, commanding without saying a word, and Helena clamped her thighs together. “Yes, I’m going to be a good girl for you.” 

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Dinah traced Helena’s lips slowly, making Helena shudder, and slid her thumb into Helena’s mouth in a single smooth motion. Oh, Helena was so fucking fucked. Like, impossibly fucked. She closed her lips around Dinah’s thumb and sucked, making sure her teeth grazed Dinah’s skin, and Dinah huffed a laugh, eyeing Helena through her lashes. She was being good for Dinah, she was always good for Dinah, and her stomach twisted. 

Dinah pulled Helena’s bottom lip down, ran the pad of her thumb over the very very sensitive skin, and let go with an audible pop, a string of spin connecting Helena’s mouth and Dinah’s thumb that neither of them were willing to break. Helena looked up at her, wide-eyed and lips parted, and Dinah leaned down and caught Helena’s mouth with her own. 

Fuck. Helena opened her mouth immediately, like she always did when Dinah kissed her like that, she didn’t bottom often but she was good at it when she did, and Dinah slid one hand into Helena’s hair and pulled hard, forcing Helena’s head back to kiss her deeper. Pain prickled across Helena’s scalp (it was incredibly hot, not that Helena would ever admit it) and she moaned into Dinah’s mouth, earning the scrape of teeth against her bottom lip. 

“So pretty for me, baby.” Dinah murmured, Helena’s lip still caught between her teeth, and every nerve in Helena’s body started shrieking. She didn’t consider herself pretty, especially next to Dinah, but hearing it from her turned Helena on so much it hurt. Dinah released her mouth but left her hand where it was, still tightly wound into Helena’s short dark hair, keeping her head tipped back and neck exposed, and lowered her mouth to Helena’s throat. “Colour?” 

“Green.” Helena gasped when Dinah nipped at her neck, right over her pulse, and licked the pain away. Green meant keep going, like when you drove, and if Dinah didn’t keep going Helena might die. Dinah obliged her by licking a stripe up the side of Helena’s neck, she had a wicked tongue and she knew how to use it, and Helena arched up into her touch. “Please.” 

“You remembered your manners.” Dinah sounded pleased, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the delicate space where Helena’s neck met her jaw, and then she leaned back, making Helena’s skin burn at the loss of contact. Dinah was still standing and Helena was still sitting and Helena didn’t think she’d ever been this wet in her life. To be fair, she had only recently realized her body was capable of having sex, but still. She might have to buy new boxers. “Good girl. Hands and knees.” 

Helena would have removed her eyes with an ice cream scoop if Dinah called her a good girl before asking her to. She crawled up onto the bed, bracing herself on her elbows and keeping herself very, very still. She normally couldn’t stand having her back to people, it was easier for them to catch you off-guard, but Dinah was not going to catch her off-guard. She trusted Dinah more than she had ever trusted anyone in her entire life and Dinah was not going to hurt her, despite having her in a very vulnerable position. 

“You’re doing so well for me, baby.” Dinah’s fingers spread across Helena’s lower back, sending a rush of heat through her, and Helena took a ragged breath when she felt her boxers being pulled down and cool air hit her bare skin. Fuck. She was sensitive and Dinah knew it, knew how easily an orgasm could be coaxed out of her and how worked up she got over very small things, and Helena heard Dinah’s smile. Her voice changed when she smiled, it was so subtle that it was almost impossible to tell the difference, but Helena could always tell. “You like doing a good job for me?” 

“I like doing a good job for you.” Helena’s voice caught as Dinah shifted behind her, the insides of her thighs were sticky now too and she was probably making a mess all over the sheets. She nearly collapsed when she felt rubber against the back of her thigh, sinking forwards so her face was pressed into her forearms. “Please, Dinah, I need you, please.” 

“Are good girls patient?” Dinah asked, walking her fingers down Helena’s spine in slow, lazy movements. Fuck. Dinah’s fingers lingered over the long scar that cut across one of Helena’s shoulder blades and Helena inhaled sharply, tensing beneath the touch. Yes, good girls were patient, they didn’t beg unless they were told to beg, and she was a good girl. 

“Yes.” 

“Hmm. And are you my good girl?” 

“Yes. I’m your good girl.” 

“Then you need to be patient, baby.” 

Helena could only make a small, pathetic noise in the back of her throat and Dinah wound a lock of hair around her finger, brushing the back of Helena’s neck with the side of her nail. She just needed Dinah, needed Dinah in her and touching her and kissing her and holding her, needed Dinah to tell her that she was a good girl and that she was doing a good job. And Dinah was teasing her, playing with her hair and tracing her scars and not fucking touching her where she desperately needed to be touched. 

“What do you want?” Dinah tugged at Helena’s hair, just enough to make her spine arch, one of her hands resting lightly on the small of Helena’s back, and she knew what Helena wanted. She just wanted to hear Helena say it, hear her ask to be fucked and ask to be praised and ask to be taken, hard. Helena didn’t want to say it, but Dinah wouldn’t fuck her unless she asked, so she needed to ask. 

“I want you to fuck me. Please.” Helena said softly, she could feel sweat beading at the nape of her neck and if Dinah didn’t fuck her soon, she would dissolve into a trembling puddle. Dinah dug her thumb into the base of Helena’s spine and steadily began to slide into her, inch by inch. Fucking finally. Helena groaned, digging her nails into her palms as Dinah spread her open painfully slowly, making sure Helena could feel every bump and ridge, every one of her muscles tensing at the feeling. 

Dinah was normally on the receiving end of the strap, but sometimes they liked to switch things up, and though Helena had bottomed before and liked to do it, every time Dinah fucked her it felt like the first time. Helena bit down on the inside of her arm when Dinah’s thighs met her ass, she was practically fucking keening, and sunk her teeth in a little deeper as Dinah pulled out halfway only to drive her hips back towards Helena’s. Holy hell. Dinah was fucking her slowly, dragging out her thrusts to make Helena whimper in that way she liked, and her stomach clenched hard. 

“You take it so well, baby.” Dinah was almost cooing, one hand keeping Helena’s hips steady as she tugged at Helena’s hair with the other, each one of her movements driving Helena closer to the edge. Dinah had once made Helena come with three strokes and while she hadn’t been able to beat her record since, she was still unreasonably proud of herself for that one. (Helena thought it was painfully embarrassing to come so quickly, she hadn’t realized girls could ejaculate prematurely, but Dinah loved seeing how many times she could make Helena come in a night before Helena was a shivering puddle in her arms). “I’m so proud of you, taking me like this. Such a pretty baby for me.” 

Helena, who no one had been proud of in a very long time, bit out a curse and ground herself backwards, desperate for more, for Dinah to just fuck her properly, but apparently Dinah wanted her desperate and pathetic, because she kept at her agonizing pace. God. Dinah slid one arm around Helena’s waist and pulled her up so they were both kneeling, Dinah’s front pressed to Helena’s back as she drove into her. 

“Good girl.” Dinah pressed her mouth to Helena’s neck, running a hand up Helena’s stomach to cup her tits while she drove her hips forwards. Fucking hell, Helena was so wet she could hear every one of Dinah’s slow thrusts, her thighs were sticky and she arched back into Dinah’s body, careful not to knock them both over (she had done that once and spent the next hour apologizing). “You wanna come?” 

“Yes.” Helena gasped when Dinah’s teeth brushed the crook of her neck, scraping at the delicate skin. She’d have a mark by the morning, dark purple in the shape of Dinah’s mouth, and Dinah would press a tender kiss to her neck and dab concealer over the bruise until Helena batted her hand away and left a matching mark on Dinah’s neck so they were matching. “Oh, god, Dinah.” 

“Ask nicely, baby.” Dinah sunk into Helena, as deep as she could, and started to grind instead of thrust, her hips moving in deliberate circles. Shit shit shit. Helena started to lift herself up, if Dinah wasn’t going to fuck her she’d do it herself, but Dinah grabbed her waist and stopped her, clicking her tongue. “Ah-ah. I told you to ask nicely.” 

“Please make me come.” Helena whined, pressing herself into Dinah, she could feel that familiar tension in her stomach and she needed Dinah to tell her she was good and let her come, whisper that Helena was such a good girl for her as she coaxed an orgasm out of her, praise her, tell Helena she was doing a good job while she kissed her neck. “Need it. Please.” 

“Good girl. Using your manners.” Dinah said, tugging Helena’s earlobe between her teeth as she slipped a hand down between Helena’s legs, stroking hard with two fingers. “Come for me, baby. Come on. Be good for me.” 

Helena came with a pathetic little whimper, sagging back against Dinah as she rode out her release, and Dinah held her through it, pressing soft kisses to Helena’s neck with her arms secure around Helena’s waist. Thank god Dinah found it hot that Helena could come ridiculously quickly, Helena normally found it humiliating, but her sensitivity was helpful when she topped. She rested the back of her head against Dinah’s shoulder, her chest heaving, and Dinah kissed the top of her head. 

“Was I good?” Helena asked once she could breathe again, craning her neck to peer up at Dinah through her lashes. Dinah laughed, sitting back on her heels so she could pull out of Helena. She got embarrassed every time she saw the mess she’d left on the strap, it normally made her want to curl up in a ball and die, but Dinah made it look so fucking good that it didn’t even matter. 

“Yes, baby. You’re my good girl.” Dinah smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “You know what would make you my best girl, though?” 

Fuck. Helena had just come and the idea of being Dinah’s best girl sent a fresh wave of heat between her thighs. “What would make me your best girl?” 

“I want toast.” Dinah flopped onto her back, the strap between her legs bouncing obscenely. Dinah always got hungry after she topped, she claimed it was because it was a lot of work but Helena knew that it was because Helena would make Dinah a ten-course feast after Dinah called her a good girl and fucked her. Helena rolled her eyes, tugging her boxers back up and crawling off the bed. “Wait.” 

Helena paused in the doorway, turning back to face Dinah. The love of her life, starfished on the mattress with a rubber dick between her legs and her hair spread over the pillows. The prettiest thing she’d ever seen. 

“I love you, Helena Bertinelli.” Dinah propped herself up on an elbow, her hair sliding over her shoulder, and gave Helena a soft smile. “You’re my best girl. Always.” 

“I love you more.” Helena smiled back. Dinah’s best girl. It was the best title she’d ever had. “Want peanut butter or honey?” 

“Both.” 

“You’re gross.” 

“And you’re mine forever. Bring me some milk, too.” 

“You’re very lucky I’m in love with you.” 

“Yeah, I know. Now, are you gonna go be a good girl, or are you gonna stand there and bully your wife?” 

Helena rolled her eyes, thumbing the thin silver band on her finger, and went to go and make her wife some toast.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, dedicated to the burps of prey.


End file.
